Who Let the Dogs Out?
(DLC) (Tryb Dzieci) |wykonawca= ( ) (The Sunlight Shakers) (Po JD) |album= |rok=2000 |dlc=18 stycznia 2012 (JD3) |tryb= Solo |tanp= Mężczyzna (♂) |trud= (JD3/''JD:GH'') Łatwy (Remake) |wysi= Niski (Remake) |truch=3 |zruch=2 |piktokolor=Crimson (Szkarłatny) (JD) (JD3/JD:GH) (Odnowione Piktogramy) |kolorr= (Strzałki) |tekst= (Remake) |mashup= |alt= |ipikto=73 (JD) 82 (JD3/''JD:GH'') 109 (Remake) |czt=3:16 |kcal=22 |kod=DogsOut |perf = Jérémy Paquethttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0OAllrHRFKU&t=119s}} "Who Let the Dogs Out?" w wykonaniu znajduje się w , (jako DLC), , , (z inną nazwą), , i (w Trybie Dzieci). Od wersji Wii i gier późniejszych, piosenka jest coverowana przez The Sunlight Shakers. Wygląd Tancerza / / Tancerz to pies. Kostium psa przedstawia dalmatyńczyka z czerwoną koszulką, czarnymi butami i czerwonymi okularami. Nosi także naszyjnik z kością. Sierść psa jest jasnożółta. Od , jego sierść jest biała. Remake Niewiele zmienia się w Remake'u. Zarysy tancerza są wyższej jakości. dogsout_coach_1@2x.png|Oryginał Dogsout coach 1 big.png|Remake Tło Tło składa się z czarnej podłogi, na której odbija się jasnoniebieska ściana, która ma niebieską linię na dole. Całość po bokach jest przciemnona do koloru czarnego, widać kilka chmur i pół-przezroczystych kości, które latają w poziomo z jednej strony na drugą. / (Wii) W wersji Wii i , pomieszczenie jest o wiele jaśniejsze, chmur jest więcej, a niektóre z nich wydobywają się z podłogi, a do tego poruszają się w górę i w dół, a kości są trójwymiarowe i latają w różne strony. Podczas refrenu, w tle podświetla się pięć śladów psich łap koloru morskiego kiedy tylko słychać dźwięk szczekania; znikają podczas zwrotek, kiedy dwa inne ślady łap podświetlają się na bokach ekranu kiedy śpiewane jest "Hah, ho, yippie-yi-yo". / (Xbox 360) W wersji Xboxa i jest wiele więcej kości, które mają niebieskie odcienie i są dwuwymiarowe oraz mają czarny zarys; stają się większe kiedy słychać dźwięk szczekania, a niektóre latają przed tancerzem. Pokój ma grubą, niebieską linię u dołu ściany i jej froncie (podobnie do wersji z ), a sama ściana ma jasnoniebieski spektogram podczas refrenu. Ponadto, białe ślady łap pojawiają się powoli na podłodze w losowych miejscach, a chmury są o wiele większe i poruszają się powoli w prawo. Remake Remake bazuje na wersji Wii i . Na początku, ekran pojawia się po przejściu wielu psich łap od lewej do prawej. Pokój jest ciemniejszy i ma jasnoniebieski, okrągły gradient na środku ściany, kości mają efekt trójwymiarowy, a łapy na ścianie pojawiają się szybciej i są bardziej świecące. Na końcu układu, użyty jest ten sam efekt przejścia łap, co na początku. Trzęsi-Ruchy W wersji , w układzie znajdują się 3 Trzęsi-Ruchy: Trzęsi-Ruch 1: Potrząsaj rękami do góry, a następnie do dołu. Trzęsi-Ruchy 2 i 3: Szybko podnieś prawą rękę, opuszczając szybko lewą i powtórz ten ruch szybko kilka razy. Trzęsi-Ruch 3 trwa dłużej. Dogsout sm 1.jpg|Wszystkie Trzęsi-Ruchy Złote Ruchy Począwszy od , w układzie znajdują się 2 Złote Ruchy, oba takie same: Oba Złote Ruchy: Szybko podnieś prawą rękę, opuszczając szybko lewą i powtórz ten ruch szybko kilka razy. DogsOut jd3 gm 1.png|Oba Złote Ruchy (JD3/JD:GH) DogsOut jdnow gm 1.png|Oba Złote Ruchy (Remake) Występowanie w Mashupach występuje w następujących Mashupach: *''Copacabana'' *''Good Feeling'' *''Moves Like Jagger'' *''Super Bass'' *''Teacher'' (Costume Party - Bal Przebierańców) *''You’re the First, the Last, My Everything'' Podpisy pojawia się w trybie Puppet/Party Master. Oto podpisy przypisane jego ruchom: *Barking Mad *Beethoven *Dog Call *Dog Fight *Dog Lock *Funny Dog *Kennel Party Ciekawostki Ogólne *Od jest coverowane przez The Sunlight Shakers. **Aczkolwiek w dla Xboxa360 piosenka nie jest scoverowana. *W każdej grze w której piosenka się pojawia, jest kilka zmian w tekście. **W każdej grze, z nieznanych przyczyn, pierwsza litera niektórych słów jest duża. **W każdej grze po słowa "Infested mongrel", "It's part of the Party" i "Oh doggy hold it" ma wykrzyknik na końcu zdania. **Przed Remakiem, pierwszy raz kiedy śpiewane jest "A doggy is nuttin'", w tekście pojawia się jako "Say/A goddy is nuttin'". **W każdej grze po , pierwszy raz kiedy śpiewane jest "Oh doggy hold ya' bone", nie ma przerwy między słowami "ya'" i "bone", przez co linijka wygląda tak: "Oh doggy hold ya'bone". **W kilku słowach w i na końcu niektórych zdań znajduje się kropka, przez w tekście jest "Who let the dogs out.". Pojawia się to tylko podczas drugiego, trzeciego i czwartego razu, kiedy śpiewane są owe słowa. W innych przypadkach, "Who let the dogs out" pojawia się bez kropki. ***To dzieje się tylko w wersjach na Wii. **Przed Remakiem, kilka słów pojawia się jako "I tell the fellas"/"Start the name callin'". W Remake'u, w tej linijce jest "Until the fellas"/"Start the name callin'". **W wersji w tekście znajduje się zdanie "Walkin' Through the place that/Digi-Man is breakin' it down?". ** The version has a lyric that reads "Walkin Through the place that/Digi-Man is breakin it down?". W wersjach przed Remakiem, znak zapytania znika i nie ma przerwy pomiędzy "breakin'" a "it", co sprawia że zdanie wygląda tak: "Walkin' Through the place/Digi-Man is breakin'it down". *W tytuł piosenki to Who Let the Smurfs Out?. Wersja Klasyczna *Głowa tancerza jest widoczna w posku psiej maski. *W przebranie tancerza było białe, ale zostało zmienione na lekko żółte. Późniejsze wersje bazują na tym elemencie Beta. **To pierwszy raz, kiedy układ korzysta z wcześniej nieużytego elementu w Remake'u. *Krótki gameplay tego układu był pierwszym gameplay'em z umieszczonym na kanale YouTube American Just Dancehttps://m.youtube.com/watch?v=eIq7cAXbFxs. *To drugi tancerz w serii z żółtym odcieniem skóry, po Hot N Cold. *Na początku układu w i można usłyszeć ciche szczekanie i syrenę policyjną. *Awatar tancerza dostępny jest w . Można go odblokować w lipcu. **Awatar jest również dostępny w , ale tylko jeśli posiada się dane zapisu z poprzednich gier. *W Remake'u piktogram Złotego Ruchu jest odwrócony. Galeria Pliki Gry Dogsout jd1_cover generic.png|'' '' Dogsout jd3_cover generic.jpg|'' '' ( / ) Dogsout jdnow cover generic.jpg|'' '' (Remake) Dogsout jdnow cover glitch.jpg|'' '' (Glitch w ikonie) Dogsout cover albumcoach.png| album tancerz Dogsout Cover Albumbkg.jpg| album tło Dogsout jdnow cover.jpg| okładka DogsOut_Cover_1024.png| okładka Dogsout banner bkg.jpg| baner menu Dogsout jd4 ava.png|Awatar w Dogsout jd2014 ava.png|Awatar w Dogsout jd2015 ava.png|Awatar w i grach późniejszych Dogsout golden ava.png|Złoty awatar Dogsout diamond ava.png|Diamentowy awatar Dogsout pictos-sprite.png|Piktogramy Screeny z Gry DogsMenu.png|'' '' w menu DogsOut.jpg| gameplay Elementy Beta DogsOutBeta.jpg|Gameplay Beta Inne Who_let_the_dogs_out_lyrics_error.jpg|Błąd w tekście Filmiki Oficjalne Audio Who Let The Dogs Out? (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Zwiastuny Who Let the Dogs Out? - Zwiastun (US) Who Let the Dogs Out? - Just Dance 3 (Zwiastun US) Who Let the Dogs Out? - Just Dance 3 (Zwiastun UK) Gameplaye Who Let the Dogs Out? - Just Dance Who Let the Dogs Out? - Just Dance 3 (Wii) Who Let the Dogs Out? - Just Dance 3 (Xbox360) Who Let the Dogs Out? - Just Dance Greatest Hits (Wii)-0 Who Let the Dogs Out? - Just Dance Greatest Hits (Xbox360)-0 Who Let the Dogs Out? - Just Dance Now (Bez Interfejsu) Who Let the Dogs Out? - Just Dance 2016-0 Who Let the Dogs Out? - Just Dance 2017 Who Let the Dogs Out? - Just Dance 2018-0 Who Let the Dogs Out? - Just Dance 2018 (Tryb Dzieci) Who Let the Dogs Out? - Just Dance 2019 Odnośniki Nawigacja en:Who Let the Dogs Out? de:Who Let the Dogs Out? ru:Who Let the Dogs Out? tr:Who Let the Dogs Out? es:Who Let the Dogs Out? Kategoria:Piosenki Kategoria:2000s Kategoria:Piosenki The Sunlight Shakers Kategoria:Piosenki Solo Kategoria:Mężczyźni Solo Kategoria:Trudne Piosenki Kategoria:Średnie Piosenki Kategoria:Łatwe Piosenki Kategoria:Umiarkowane Piosenki Kategoria:Spokojne Piosenki Kategoria:DLC Kategoria:Piosenki w Just Dance (grze wideo) Kategoria:Piosenki w Just Dance: Greatest Hits Kategoria:Piosenki w Just Dance Now Kategoria:Piosenki w Just Dance Unlimited Kategoria:DLC Just Dance 3 Kategoria:Piosenki z awatarem w Just Dance 4 Kategoria:Piosenki z awatarem w Just Dance 2015 Kategoria:Piosenki z awatarem w Just Dance 2016 Kategoria:Piosenki z awatarem w Just Dance 2017 Kategoria:Cover Kategoria:Jérémy Paquet Kategoria:Degradacja Kategoria:Odnowione Piosenki Kategoria:Skrócone Piosenki Kategoria:Tryb Dzieci